


This is Why I Can't Have Nice Things

by ilostmyshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Men of Letters Headquarters, Poetry, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to explain to Dean why he hasn't set up a room for himself in the Men of Letters bunker the best way he knows how: in an angsty poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Why I Can't Have Nice Things

In which Sam tries to explain to Dean why he hasn't set up a room for himself in the Men of Letters bunker:

 

_I told myself the permanence was temporary_

_Unearned_

_Elusive_

_A brief indulgence between stinginess and sacrifice_

_Something to savor today while anticipating the muted palate_

_Of tomorrow's nostalgia._

_I told myself it was temporary_

_The stars had other plans for me_

_I had other plans_

_Destined for things not great_

_But unspecified_

_Unknown_

_Unformed_

_Clay too soft for the kiln's searing flame_

_I told myself it was temporary_

_And I shouldn't get used to it_

_But my certainty in uncertainty wavers_

_For after all_

_Once upon a time_

_I told myself the same thing_

_About_

_You._

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written randomly for something else, but I realized it fit my head-cannon for this situation as well. In my mind Sam and Dean have had an ongoing sexual/romantic relationship (at least since the show started & probably a bit before Stanford as well. On some level Sam had always assumed that Dean would get tired of him in that way, because he never felt worthy, but after all of the drama of the beginning of Season 8 he's cautiously starting to think Dean really be with him for the long haul, and not just as a responsible older brother.
> 
> I don't think Sam would ever actually give this to Dean, but I think he might write it for himself as he's trying to work through his feelings. (While I don't agree with those who call him whiny, I believe that a small part of him is still an angsty teenager at heart.)


End file.
